I'll have to say I love you in a song
by celtic33
Summary: Booth professes his love via song in this collection of one shots. B/B fluff maybe some angst/fluff too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"There you are!" she exclaimed while reaching up to reach her iPod. _'I've been looking for you for a few days now. How did you get up on the top shelf? No matter, I've found you again.'_

She usually doesn't like to listen to music while she works in the lab but she prefers to listen to music while writing her books. She pressed random and sat down at her desk to start writing the next chapter in her book.

The sultry sounds of Ella Fitzgerald and some free form jazz helped her power through her chapter. It was good and full of light banter between Kathy and Andy.

"I can't believe that Booth still thinks he's the model for Andy," she laughed to herself knowing that Andy is no competition for her real life partner.

The song had just changed and didn't recognize the man's voice or the song for that matter. _'Hello, where did this come from?'_

She looked down at the display and it read Jim Croce _I'll Have to say I Love you in a Song_. She didn't remember loading it to her iPod but she was taken aback by the soft tone of his voice.

_Well, I know it's kind of late, I hope I didn't wake you, but what I got to say can't wait, I know you'd understand cause every time I tried to tell you the words just came out wrong so I'll have to say I love you in a song._

She instantly started thinking of who could be harboring amorous feelings for her. It didn't take her long to surmise that it must be Booth, what with him constantly touching her back and showing up late at night with takeout.

She chuckled as she remembered that he had been acting antsy like there was something that he had been anxious about the last couple of days. _'I think I know what happened to my iPod.'_

She continued to listen to the song as a warm smile found its way to her face.

_Yeah, I know it's kind of strange, but every time I'm near you I just run out of things to say, I know you'd understand cause every time I tried to tell you the words just came out wrong so I'll have to say I love you in a song._

Cause every time the time was right, all the words just came out wrong so I'll have to say I love you in a song.

She pulled off her earphones and picked up her cell and dialed her partner who she knew would still be awake.

"Booth," she said. "I found your beautiful song that you uploaded and I wanted to say thank you but I have a question to ask. Is it true?"

"Do you really need to ask?" he replied with a sigh hoping she'd figure it out.

Her cheeks flushed and her version of Booth's megawatt smile spread on her face, "What took you so long?"


	2. more than words

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

Dr. Temperance Brennan had been having a very rough couple of weeks.

Her partner Agent Seeley Booth had been shot and killed, or so she had been told. Of course now she knew the truth that he was alive and fond of drinking beer while taking baths.

Her student and apprentice had committed murder for a cannibalistic serial killer and would likely be committed to an asylum in lieu of prison time.

She had all she could do to keep standing let alone continue burying herself in her work so she wouldn't have to face the harsh truth that was her reality.

It didn't help matters any that she had been suffering from insomnia. She had been awake numerous nights reading anything and everything that she could immerse herself in just to survive.

This night however, she had decided to clean her apartment. She had numerous eco-friendly cleaners strewn about as she had been scouring/dusting/sweeping almost every surface that she could. She had reorganized her bookcase alphabetically by author and she was just about to start with her cds.

She pulled all of them out and started putting them back in while dusting each one. She paused when she realized one of them didn't have a cover sheet. Instead handwritten with a sharpie in a childlike penmanship it simply read various.

She sat for a minute trying to think of any children that had been in her apartment recently. She thought of her nieces but remembered that they had never been to her apartment. She thought of baby Andy but clearly a baby would be incapable of writing words. She thought of Parker but he hadn't been over to her apartment either.

She was curious as to what was on the cd so she opened up the jewel case and picked up the cd. She looked down and there was a small crayoned picture of a poker chip that had been placed behind the cd.

She knew that it must be from Booth and he must've had some artistic help from Parker. She popped the cd into her stereo and closed her eyes as the acoustic guitar began.

_Saying I love you  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

Tears were falling down her cheeks in a steady stream.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you_

She grabbed a nearby paper towel to dry her eyes.

_More than words  
Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know_

Her tears had been replaced by a small smile, the first smile she had worn for a few weeks.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you  
More than words_

She no longer felt nervous or apprehensive about her feelings and with a renewed strength and determination she picked up her cell and dialed her partner.

"Bones is everything okay?" he asked. "It's three in the morning."

"I'm sorry Booth, were you sleeping?"

"Off and on. Is everything okay?"

"Booth, do you remember when I said that we're coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I've been thinking, we're more than coffee and I'm not sure I can describe what we are exactly but I think we're more than words."

She could hear his smile and her own smile grew very large and honest.

"I'll be right over," he said with excitement in his voice.

She put down the phone and whispered softly to herself, "He loves me."

**A/N:** I figured Booth would have _More than Words_ by Extreme in his personal collection.


	3. you're my best friend

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"C'mon Bones," Booth said. "I've got a meeting that I need to get to in thirty minutes."

Dr. Temperance Brennan looked up at him from where she was kneeling down examining remains. "You can go without me. I'm sure someone else can give me a ride back to the Jeffersonian."

"No Bones," he said stoically. "You came with me and I'll drive you back myself."

"You really don't have to, you know. These remains are going back to the Jeffersonian too so I could just catch a ride with them."

"I'm not trying to argue here," he said holding out his hands to his sides open palm up in a pleading manner. He started pacing back and forth watching the minutes tick away.

Twenty-two minutes later she informed him about the victim's gender, relative age, and that the victim was murdered.

He hurried her off to his SUV after giving orders to send everything to the Jeffersonian.

"Booth how much time do you have before your meeting?"

"I have just less than four minutes."

"Booth, you shouldn't have waited for me. You'll never make it in time. Well maybe you would, depending on where it is."

"Don't worry, I'll make it."

"Is it important? Because I can't see how you can possibly make it anywhere with this much traffic."

"Trust me, it's very important and we'll make it. Do you mind if I turn on the radio? It helps me focus before a meeting."

She shakes her head no and he turns on the radio. He settles on a classic rock station that's just finishing a Jimi Hendrix song.

"Where is this meeting taking place?"

"Um, Bones, I'm trying to focus here. Just stay here and listen to the radio but don't change the station. I want you to tell me what songs I missed. I'll only be a couple of minutes." He gets out of the SUV and goes into the building in front of them.

She started to take out a paper and pencil to take notes. She didn't think it was too much of an unusual request but knowing that she might not know the songs she was prepared to transcribe some lyrics so she could Google them later.

After an advertisement about tires, the DJ came on and gave a quick time and temperature update.

"Its 3:15 and a balmy 83 degrees in the greater metro area and up next a dedication from S.B. to T.B."

She quickly wrote down the initials for the dedication as the electric piano started playing.

_Oooh, You make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Oooh, you make me live now honey _

She was frantically writing down the lyrics making sure not miss a word. She felt a little excited at the frantic pace realizing that she hasn't written anything that fast since she was taking notes back in college.

_Oooh, you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend  
Oooh, you make me live _

He glanced out the window to see her writing furiously concentrating on the notepad. He smiled and prayed that she'd understand.

_Oooh, I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me, girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend_

She was too busy writing to realize that her head had started bobbing along with the music.

_Oooh, you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Oooh, you make me live now honey  
Oooh, you make me live_

She had an uncanny ability to memorize things quickly and started to sing along with the melody of the chorus.

_You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend  
Oooh, you make me live_

_I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh yeah  
Oh you're my best friend  
Oooh, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend._

The song ended and immediately went to commercial. She quickly reread her paper to make sure she could understand all of the words.

'_That's a lovely song,' _she thought as she looked back at the initials. _'Clearly S.B. loves his best friend T.B.' _

Her face turned as pale as pale could be as she mouthed the words, "Oh……My……God!"

She started to read the paper again this time with a stronger purpose. Her mind was jumping around making connections to conversations they've had over the time they've been partners.

He had watched as her face paled as she started to figure it out and smiled a nervous smile now that her face had resumed its normal color. He walked over to his door opened it and got in.

"Hi Bones," he said as he flashed his charm smile. "What did I miss?"

She took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was about to say when she was overcome by the scent of daffodils.

"Booth, why do I smell daffodils?"

"It depends," he said softly. "Did you like the song?"

"I'm not sure what to say but yes I did like the song."

"Good," he said as he reached into the backseat. "Because I've got a bouquet of daffodils here that belongs to you."

He handed her the bouquet and she smiled at him as she took a deep breath inhaling the fragrance.

"You know what Booth?"

"What?"

"So I'm your best friend?"

"Oooh, you make me feel," he said as he smiled.

**A/N:** Of course Booth has a friend who's a DJ and he would choose You're my Best Friend by Queen to relay his feelings.


	4. everything I do

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

_I didn't really think the bathtub scene in a Pain in the Heart fit as anything else as a ploy to put them in a situation that the viewers might gasp at. It worked for the effect but not the actual story. Here's how it should have happened. In my opinion, of course. ;)_

Special Agent Seeley Booth sat on his couch barely paying attention to a sports highlight show. He was focusing his energy and thoughts trying to figure out how to smooth things over with his partner.

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the knocking at his door or the fact that someone had used a key to open it and walk into his apartment.

"Booth!" she shouted loudly to get his attention.

He jumped about a mile in the air turning around while his mouth hung open in surprise. When his stomach rejoined the rest of his organs inside his body he said, "Bones, for Christ's sake. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you," she said with her arms folded across her chest.

He could tell she was steaming mad. "How did you get in here? You could have knocked you know."

"I did knock and you didn't answer so I used your spare key in the fake rock."

"Jeez Bones, I could've been taking a bubble bath or something."

"I never figured you to be a bubble bath guy," she said as a small smile curled on her lips. "I'm sorry I hit you before at your funeral."

"That's ok Bones," he said as he touched his face that still stung from a few hours ago. "I kind of deserved it."

"Yeah you did deserve it," she said defiantly while poking him in the chest. "Why didn't you tell me that you weren't dead? It's been two weeks and clearly other people at your funeral knew but not me. I've only been your partner for three years. We're supposed to have some sort of trust and you don't even tell me that you're alive. What could you have possibly been thinking?"

"I was following orders," he said as he noticed the tears brimming in her eyes. "When I woke up in the hospital I was given orders on the spot. I was told to make a list of people that should know I was still alive and you and Parker were on the top of that list. I swear, you were supposed to know."

She looked into his eyes and could see her pain reflecting back at her. "You didn't have to jump in front of that bullet," she said softly as she reached up to touch his injured shoulder.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to though."

"Why?" she asked softly as her breath hitched slightly.

"I couldn't bear the thought of you getting hurt. Of me getting hurt watching you get hurt."

"But what about Parker?"

"At that moment I wasn't thinking about Parker, I was only thinking that there was some lunatic with a gun pointed at you."

After a long pause a tear ran down her cheek and she said, "I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you."

He pulled her into a warm embrace and stroked her hair as she quietly cried into his shoulder.

"You know I really enjoyed hearing you sing, and you looked like you were having so much fun."

"I was thank you." She slowly pulled away from his chest and looked up at him. "What song were you planning on singing?"

He chuckled, "It's kind of humorously ironic given the circumstances but it was a Bryan Adams song."

"Can I hear it?"

"Sure, but I'll let you hear the original because it's better than I could have done." He ran over to his stereo and popped in a CD. "It's called Everything I Do."

He walked back over, standing right in front of her.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more_

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

She wrapped her hands around his waist finding the small of his back. He smiled and let out a small chuckle letting his hands do the same.

_Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice _

Their foreheads touch and he starts rocking his hips. Instinctively she reciprocates with a tender smile.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

"This reminds me of middle school," she said as she let out a giggle.

_There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way_

"I'm a couple of years older than you so I think I was just graduating, but yeah I like slow dancing," he said as he took her hand in his while they slowly danced in a small circle.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you_

She stopped dancing and just looked at him with her brow furrowed. She realized that he has lied for her and he did die for her. She looked away while tears poured down her cheeks.

_You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you_

He lifted her face with his thumb and looked into her trembling eyes. A tear dripped down his cheek as he knew that she understood. He bent his neck down and met his lips to hers wanting so much for her never to hurt again. She embraced the kiss and realized that he had always been there for her and that she needed him now to never let her go so she could forever know what it felt like to be alive.

**A/N:** I hope that sate's everyone's appetite for the weekend. Thanks to everyone who's put this on story alert but I would also greatly appreciate reviews too. ;)


	5. moondance

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

Angela and Hodgins' outdoor wedding finally took place mid-October at his house. The ceremony went off without a hitch now that she received her divorce.

Some of the guests hooted and hollered as they danced their first dance as a married couple to Barry White's _You're the First, My Last, My Everything._

Booth's speech as best man was a crowd pleaser receiving lots of chuckles and "hear, hear" remarks from older men.

The food was marvelous and a few people had mingled onto the parquet dance floor erected on the lawn.

After the speech the number one item on Booth's agenda was ensuring his beautiful partner would have a good time. He knew how she felt about marriage and wasn't going to let her be a wallflower.

"Hey Bones," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair. "Let's dance." He knew that if he didn't ask then she couldn't refuse.

"I need a rest," she said as she turned away from him towards her seat at the head table. "We've been dancing for almost an hour."

"Just kick off your shoes and relax your feet," he said. "We're young and healthy. This is a celebration, so let's celebrate."

She let out a bemused chuckle and rolled her eyes. She had never seen him so relaxed and she quickly gave in thinking to herself that she could always soak her aching feet later.

They never really left the dance floor for more than a moment which delighted Angela to no end. She was after all the biggest Booth/Bones shipper there was.

As the sun set and the sky changed from blue to reddish orange to pink to black it seemed that they hadn't skipped a beat. Between the up tempo songs where she was sure his "dancing" looked more like he was suffering a seizure or the slow romantic songs where she realized that her forehead naturally fit into the crook of his neck like two puzzle pieces finding their home.

While Hodgins and Angela cut the cake and gracefully fed it to each-other making sure not to make a mess, Booth glanced over at his partner and reveled in her ginormous smile.

He told her he'd be right back and she quickly sat down for a reprieve and a sip of water.

An elderly woman came over to her. "You two look so good together. You remind me of me and Harold when we were young and now we've been married for 57 years. How long have you been seeing each-other?"

Brennan could see that it wouldn't help to correct her by telling her that they were only partners so she quickly came up with a half truth. "Not long," she said with a smile.

"Oh he's a keeper deary," she said with a smile, "trust me I know."

Brennan exhaled sharply with a small smile curling on her lips as she watched the woman shuffle off to another table.

Booth sauntered over and smiled his charm smile at his partner. "I put in a request, trust me, you'll love it."

As the song dwindled Booth grabbed her hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. "C'mon our song is next."

She let out a sigh and muttered to herself, "We have a song now?"

They reached the dance floor just as the piano and drums were starting and started to dance.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'neath the cover of October skies_

He twirled her around while she laughed at the alpha male gesture.

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

She put her arms on his shoulders so her hands could clasp behind his neck while his hands moved down from her waist to her hips. She cocked her head slightly giving him a warning glance but he only raised one eyebrow and smiled his charm smile again.

_You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

She gently laughed as he started to mouth the words, mock singing the song.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

Her smile faded into an expressionless void as she heard him actually sing out loud the words, "my love."

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

She looked somewhat amused that he mouthed the words, "make love" as he usually shied away from sexual words when he was around her.

_And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run  
And when you come my heart will be waiting_

She felt a swell of puckishness and pulled him close so that their full lengths were touching.

_To make sure that you're never alone  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
There and then I will make you my own  
And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide._

Her head returned to its newfound home at the crook of his neck.

_Can I just have one a more moondance with you, my love  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love_

He stopped mouthing the lyrics as he smelled her hair while he closed his eyes.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
'neath the cover of October skies_

Neither one of them had realized that the dance floor had pretty much cleared out making room for the blossoming couple.

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

Hodgins had been standing behind his bride and he wrapped his arms around her kissing the nape of her neck while she watched her friends dance.

_You know the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

Brennan felt so safe embraced by her partner that she didn't even flinch when he kissed her forehead.

_One more moondance with you in the moonlight  
On a magic night  
La, la, la, la in the moonlight  
_

_On a magic night  
Cant I just have one more dance with you my love_

As the music dwindled she felt puckish again and teasingly placed her hands on his buttocks and squeezed. She quickly pulled away as she heard a murmur of laughter coming from all around them as she saw all of the smiling faces watching the partners dance.

"Let's go get a drink," she said as she tried to remove herself from the center of attention.

Booth grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "After you," he said as he motioned for her to lead the way while making sure he didn't let go of her hand. He smiled and followed her wherever she was heading.

**A/N:** I personally love Van Morrison's Moondance. And I hope you all loved this chapter. If you have any suggestions that you think Booth would give to Bones, send them along. And as always please review.


	6. more today than yesterday

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

Special Agent Seeley Booth had just left the Jeffersonian on his way back to the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building to complete the looming paperwork that always followed the closure of a gristly case.

This last one had hit Brennan hard even though she wouldn't admit it. He knew. He could tell by the way she had become exceptionally distant as they had figured out the how, when, and why that accompanied their investigation.

He stopped and sat down on the small wall that ran along the sidewalk. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scents from the flowers. He could hear a concert coming from the direction of the Washington Monument.

He ran back inside the Jeffersonian with a smile on his face.

A few minutes later and after surprisingly little argument from his partner, they were both outside.

"So this is what I had to see," she said incredulously.

"Yes," he said vehemently. "I wanted to show you that yes there is crime and violence and evil in the world, there is still so much beauty and so much to look forward."

They started walking down the sidewalk in companionable silence. He sniffed in the air.

"Do you smell that?" he asked and he could see from her reaction that she wasn't sure what it was that she was smelling. "That, my friend, is a sausage cart," he said with a grin. "I'm sure you've never had one and you may never have another one but you're going to have one now."

She let a smile curl at the corners of her mouth as she allowed herself to be led away on an impromptu adventure.

After managing to eat roughly half of her sausage, before letting Booth devour it along with his own, she looked up and down the street and noticed that there were numerous food vendors.

He chuckled when she referred to them as carnivore carts because they had a void of vegetables unless you counted peppers and onions or sauerkraut as vegetables.

Booth had pointed to some children running around apparently chasing each other, giggling furiously. She had leaned over a small garden and had smelled some flowers. He had smiled as he showed her a toddler who was wearing more ice cream than was left in his cone.

They had made it all the way to the monument when he noticed that her smile had disappeared. The damn of her eyes was threatening to burst and he pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder as a few silent tears ran down her cheek. He slowly caressed her back allowing her to let it out.

"I know that you've had a hard time with this one," he said softly while tenderly kissing the top of her head.

"If they screened the foster system better, maybe that girl would still be alive," she said muffled as her hand was wiping away the tear streaks from her cheeks.

He was unable to formulate anything more comforting than an "I know" so he kept quiet and kept caressing her back.

After a few minutes he found that he was slightly rocking back and forth in time with the music from the nearby concert. As he realized what he was doing, he noticed that she was doing the same thing. He thought about stopping but didn't want to break the comforting rhythm. He started listening to the song and he realized he hadn't heard the "golden oldie" since he was a little boy sitting in the back of his parent's station wagon.

_I don't remember what day it was  
I didn't notice what time it was  
All I know is that I fell in love with you  
And if all my dreams come true  
I'll be spending time with you_

He didn't realize that he had started singing along until she looked up at him. He hadn't even been singing it to her but started directly singing at her while she slowly smiled.

_Every day's a new day in love with you  
With each day comes a new way of loving you  
Every time I kiss your lips my mind starts to wander  
If all my dreams come true  
I'll be spending time with you_

He pulled himself away from her and grabbed her hands as he started swinging their arms in unison.

_Oh, I love you more today than yesterday  
But not as much as tomorrow  
I love you more today than yesterday  
But, darling, not as much as tomorrow_

He attempted to twirl her but she wasn't ready for it and lost her balance.

_Tomorrow's date means springtime's just a day away  
Cupid, we don't need ya now, be on your way  
I thank the Lord for love like ours that grows ever stronger_

She had been sitting there laughing at the heel of her shoe that had broken off during her tumble.

_And I always will be true  
I know you feel the same way too_

He pulled her back up and her mouth was precariously close to his.

_Oh, I love you more today than yesterday  
But not as much as tomorrow  
I love you more today than yesterday  
But only half as much as tomorrow_

Their kiss was not a passionate one but was definitely a comforting one, more lovingly tender than lusty hunger.

_Every day's a new day, every time I love ya  
Every way's a new way, every time I love ya  
Every day's a new day, every time I love ya_

They turned and started walking back to the Jeffersonian. He put his arm around her shoulders while her arm wrapped around his waist. She leaned her head closer to his and she inhaled the scent of fried dough and let out a small chuckle at the carnivore cart nearby.

**A/N: **I heard this one the other day on an oldies station and thought it was appropriate. It's the Spiral Staircase with More today than Yesterday.


	7. bargain

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

It had been almost six weeks since he was ordered to go undercover. Six grueling hellish weeks that he was alone with no one to talk to except the gang of criminals he was infiltrating.

The criminals were a nasty lot and he had already been in four fistfights and two brawls and that was only because some of them liked to "break in" the new guys. It wasn't as bad as it sounded, though. He knew he couldn't win them all as he had to gain their trust so he convincingly lost his share when he knew he could've won. The nightly ritual of icing the pain away, whether it was a hand, head, arm, back etc., had become commonplace and he knew he'd had worse.

The hardest part of this sting operation was that he couldn't see his partner. It had been almost six weeks of grueling hell and the fact that he was beaten and bloody on the outside was nothing like what his heart had been going through.

He desperately tried to find anything to keep his mind off of her so he could focus on the task at hand. He fought with himself daily about whether or not to call her if nothing other than to hear her voice.

Another three weeks had gone by and his contacts told him that something big was going to happen soon.

'_Soon?' _ he thought. _'Soon in FBI terms is anything less than two years.'_

He grimaced at the thought of not seeing his partner, the love of his life, anytime soon.

He remembered an old saying about absence making the heart grow fonder and he realized that when he sees her again, he's finally going to man up and confess his undying love.

'_If I'm waiting on their timetable then I'm going to have to find a way to get this gravy train rolling.'_

He had been infiltrating the gang for almost three months now and since he was with them every day he felt confident enough in his position to start winning his fights. He had slowly been asserting himself and had finally been getting significant face time with the boss on a regular basis eventually gaining his trust.

After another three weeks the sting finally happened and Booth received a meritorious honor award from the FBI for saving the lives of three fellow agents during the firefight.

He had arrived at her apartment with a bouquet of daffodils and daisies and knocked on her door, praying that she was alone, after all it would be very awkward for her if she had a date because he wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Booth!" she exclaimed while giving him a big hug. "You're a sight for sore eyes. Come on in."

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" he said as he handed her the bouquet.

"Not at all," she said as she smiled and smelled the flowers. "Let me find a vase. Make yourself comfortable."

When she returned to the living room, she noticed that he hadn't made himself comfortable.

"What's wrong?" she asked. As she noticed the small scar on his cheek and the stitches above his eyebrow and the remnants of a bruised eye socket. She also noticed that his left hand had a cast around his wrist that was mostly hidden by the sleeve of his shirt.

"I've been gone for almost four months and the only thing that kept me going, was thinking of you and how much I missed you."

"You may have missed me but you certainly didn't miss whatever hit your face," she said with a wry smile.

"That was a bargain compared to how much my heart ached for you."

"A bargain, huh?" she said as she eyed him quizzically.

"Yeah, most certainly a bargain," he said as he pulled out a CD and walked over to her radio. "Perhaps this will explain things clearer."

He pushed play and the strumming of an electric guitar playing loudly rushed through her apartment.

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I had  
To find you I'd suffer anything and be glad_

He stayed leaning against the stereo cabinet, his head tilted down over the radio with his eyes closed.

_I'd pay any price just to get you  
I'd work all my life and I will  
To win you I'd stand naked, stoned and stabbed_

She walked over to him and stood behind him while she put her hands on his shoulders gently massaging the back of his neck.

_I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had_

He turned his head and kissed one of her fingertips that had touched his collar bone.

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I got  
To catch you I'm gonna run and never stop_

She touched his stubbly chin and turned his head so his entire body would turn to face her.

_I'd pay any price just to win you  
Surrender my good life for bad  
To find you I'm gonna drown an unsung man_

He finally opened his eyes and she could see the pain that he had been in and how much more pain he was willing to endure for her.

_I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had_

He cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand and ran the pad of his thumb back and forth between her nose and over her cheek bone.

_I sit looking 'round  
I look at my face in the mirror  
I know I'm worth nothing without you  
In life one and one don't make two  
One and one make one  
And I'm looking for that free ride to me  
I'm looking for you_

She craned her head to the side rubbing her face into his hand reveling in his warm touch.

_I'd gladly lose me to find you  
I'd gladly give up all I got  
To catch you I'm gonna run and never stop_

He started to bring his other hand to caress her hair but he stopped when he remembered that it was in a cast and would probably pull on her hair.

_I'd pay any price just to win you  
Surrender my good life for bad  
To find you I'm gonna drown an unsung man_

He pulled her into a hug and squeezed as tightly as he could because he had finally found her and he wasn't letting go.

_I'd call that a bargain  
The best I ever had  
The best I ever had_

"I thought we could only be partners on a professional level. What about that line?"

"Screw the line," he said defiantly as his lips crashed on hers with a hungry passion. He leaned back so her feet were off the ground. He took two steps forward before putting her back on the ground. "That was us symbolically crossing the line."

She scrunched up her nose and smiled at him while their foreheads touched.

"You know," she said, "I always hated that line and I'm ecstatic that it's been removed from my vocabulary."

"If you thought my face was beat up you should see the rest of my body," he said before his eyes turned wide as he realized how that sounded.

"If you're lucky maybe I will," she said while she grinned widely and pulled him in for another kiss.

**A/N:** That was of course The Who's _Bargain_. As always please review :)


	8. here and now

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

This one was inspired by **Foghorn-clj87**'s fic entitled "_Reliving the Lonely Days_."

Angela walked into her friend's office at the Jeffersonian with a determined look on her face. "Bren, you're going and that's final."

"You can't make me go to my 15 year high school reunion," Brennan said, "and besides, I can't go because I threw out the invitation and I can't RSVP without it."

"You mean this invitation?" Angela said with a smirk while holding up one crumpled invitation. "Oh yeah," she said as she deflected the daggers shot from her friend's eyes, "I dug it out of your trash and already RSVP'd for you."

"Ange!" she shouted. "How could you? You know how much I hated high school."

Booth walked in and grabbed the invitation out of Angela's hands, took a quick look at it and realized why his partner looked so distraught.

"Bones," he said calmly, "You really should go to this. It'll be your turn to show everyone that ever picked on you that you're a gorgeous successful woman and rub it in their bloated faces."

"You forgot independent," she retorted as a wry smile came across her face realizing how that would be very fulfilling.

"Independent or not, you need a date," Angela said. She smiled and then continued, "Would an available man please step forward to act as an escort." And with that she pushed Booth forward and smiled, "Looks like we have a volunteer."

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Angela helped her get ready, Agent Booth picked her up and they were on their way.

Once they got their name tags, they made their way to the bar and sat down at an empty table with their drinks.

She had pointed to a cluster of women that Booth instantly recognized as the "popular" girls who ran the school. After all, every school had them.

After a few people had come up to her asking her if she was "that Temperance Brennan" Booth leaned in and whispered in her ear that she was probably the most successful alumni there. She could do nothing but smile at her partners attempt at easing her anxiety.

A verbal sparring match had erupted between the "popular" girls and Brennan where they spouted the same hateful things they had tormented her with before. Booth was getting ready to intervene when his partner launched her very loud, so everyone could hear, nuclear blast of pent up vengeance that included but was not limited to; remarking about their need for Botox since their faces were a little droopy, the collagen implants in their lips was really pig lard, their hips had spread out farther than their shoulders giving their asses a square appearance, and their balding pot-bellied husbands probably needed Viagra just to maintain their erections since their wives were such bitchy bitches.

Booth quickly dragged her off to the dance floor as she reveled in the way she had finally brought them the embarrassment that she had suffered from them for so long.

"Feeling better," he asked.

"You have no idea," she said as she smiled a great big smile.

They had started dancing to some song from the 1980s when he cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Bitchy bitches?"

"It fit didn't it?" she replied as he nodded. "You know, I'm glad you made me come to this. You were right, this was great."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world," he said as he dipped her and then spun her around while she laughed.

They had danced for a few more songs when the DJ announced he was going to play a block of slow songs.

"Do you want to go sit down?" he asked hoping she'd say no so he could get close to her during the slow songs.

"Remarkably, I'm having way too much fun actually being the center of attention to sit down," she said as he looked around noticing most of her former classmates were just kind of watching them as they were stunned and grateful that she had her tirade earlier.

After a couple more slow songs she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. The song changed and as the smooth R&B music filled the auditorium Booth recognized the song and pulled her a little closer.

_One look in your eyes  
and there I see  
Just what you mean to me  
Here in my heart I believe  
Your love is all I'll ever need  
Holdin' you close through the night  
I need you, yeah_

His hand started sliding up and down her back letting his fingertips get tickled by the ends of her hair.

_I look in your eyes and there I see  
What happiness really means  
The love that we share makes life so sweet  
Together we'll always be  
This pledge of love feels so right  
And, ooh, I need you_

She looked up into his eyes and gave a quizzical look that silently asked, "Are you flirting with me?" He just smiled and she returned her head against the crook of his neck.

_Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with they  
Your love is all I need_

"You know why they're all watching?" he asked very softly. She looked up at him and he continued "You're the most beautiful woman in here."

_When I look in your eyes, there l see  
All that a love should really be  
And I need you more and more each day  
Nothin' can take your love away  
More than I dare to dream  
I need you_

Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling his head down a little and she could smell the intoxicating fragrance of his cologne.

_Here and now  
I promise to love faithfully  
You're all I need  
Here and now  
I vow to be one with thee  
Your love is all I need_

He kissed the top of her head and inhaled the bouquet of her perfume and shampoo.

_Starting here Ooh, I'm starting now  
I believe starting here I believe  
I'm starting right here  
Starting now right now because I believe in your love  
So I'm glad to take the vow_

She looked up at him and their mouths were dangerously close as they could feel each other's breath.

_Here and now, oh  
I promise to love faithfully Faithfully  
You're all I need  
Here and now, yeah  
I vow to be one with thee You and me, yeah  
Your love is all I need_

"Kiss her!" someone yelled while a light murmur of chuckling encircled them even though they hadn't broken eye contact.

"I was always one to follow orders," he said with a gravelly voice as he slowly moved his mouth towards hers.

"Me too," she whispered as she closed the gap and her lips met his with elegant grace.

A round of catcalls and hoots enveloped the partners. As their kiss broke they just stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

**A/N:** that was of course the late Luther Vandross with Here and Now. If you didn't read the not at the top here it is again. This one was inspired by **Foghorn-clj87**'s fic entitled "_Reliving the Lonely Days_." And remember please review :)_  
_


	9. better together

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

The weather couldn't have been nicer for the Jeffersonian Institute to hold their annual family summer barbeque. A bouncy castle, balloon animals, and face painting added to the festive atmosphere. Luckily for Booth there were no clowns present, per Dr. Goodman's request.

Dr. Goodman, always being the good sport that he was, even took a prolonged turn in the dunk tank. Angela had volunteered to sketch caricatures. Hodgins had organized the turtle races.

Parker had his picture taken in front of a dinosaur skull with his dad and Dr. Bones.

Brennan and Parker cheered on the elder Booth as he won second place in a pie eating contest.

Booth and Parker had entered the three-legged race and were up against Angela and Brennan. Booth and Parker won but were disqualified as Parker bear hugged his father's leg while he sprinted towards the finish line where it was determined that all of the participants feet had to be touching the ground.

Booth tussled his son's hair and promised to get Parker an ice cream.

After taking Parker to the bathroom, Booth went on a search for his partner. He laughed when he found her explaining to the man making balloon animals that his animals were disproportionate as the giraffe he had just made should've been about 25 times bigger than the wiener dog he had made just previous.

Booth pulled her away and noticed how the shadows of the late afternoon sunlight made her sparkling eyes shimmer.

He asked to borrow her phone because he needed to call FBI Deputy Director Cullen and his battery had died. He then asked for her to watch Parker so he could make his call.

She nodded and he turned to walk away. He went off to find Angela at which point he asked her if he could borrow her phone to make his call.

Soon after he was sitting in his FBI issued SUV holding Angela's phone aloft while the CD played.

After a few minutes he returned Angela's phone and went off to find his partner and son.

He found them bobbing for apples much to his chagrin. He handed each of them some paper towels to dry off with. Her bangs were still wet and her skin glistened. It took every ounce of strength he had not to kiss her right there.

He told her that he needed to take Parker home and he returned her phone to her and watched her put it back in her coat pocket. He was a little relieved to know that she didn't look at it or notice that he had shut it off. He told her he'd see her in the morning and left.

An hour later she was sitting with Hodgins and Angela as they remembered how much fun they all had.

Brennan dug out her phone to check what time it was and she realized it was turned off. She turned it on and her phone blinked announcing that she had three new voicemails.

She listened to the first message but couldn't figure out why there was music on it. She ended the call before she either deleted or saved the message. She scrolled through her missed calls and saw that Angela had been her last three missed calls.

Angela informed her that she hadn't called her for a couple of days but Booth had borrowed her phone to call Cullen. Brennan informed her that Booth had borrowed _her_ phone to call Cullen. Hodgins claimed conspiracy as apparently no-one had called Cullen.

Brennan and her friend listened to the first message again hoping to figure out why Booth had used Angela's phone to call his partner.

"Message one:

_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song I could sing  
But I can try for your heart  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
like a, shoebox of photographs  
with sepia-tone loving  
Love is the answer,  
at least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come we're so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing it's always better when we're together_

_MMM it's always better when we're together  
look at the stars when we're together  
its always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together_."

Angela just sat and watched the smile form on her friends face.

"Message two:

_And all of these moments  
just might find their way into my dreams tonight  
But I know that they'll be gone  
when the morning light sings  
_

_and brings new things  
but tomorrow night you see  
that they'll be gone too  
too many things I have to do  
But if all of these dreams might find their way  
into my day to day scene  
I'll be under the impression  
I was somewhere in between  
With only two  
Just me and you  
Not so many things we got to do  
or places we got to be  
We'll sit beneath the mango tree."_

Angela noticed her friend start to blush and smiled even brighter.

"Message three:

_It's always better when we're together  
Somewhere in between together  
its always better when we're together  
Yeah, it's always better when we're together_

MMmmmm MMMmmmm Mmmmmm  
I believe in memories  
they look so, so pretty when I sleep  
Hey now, and when I wake up,  
you look so pretty sleeping next to me  
But there is no time,  
and there is no song I could sing  
and there is no, combination of words I could say  
but I will still tell you one thing  
We're better together."

"You know what this means right Sweetie," Angela asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Actually, I do know what this means."

**A/N:** This of course was Jack Johnson's _Better Together_. As always please review :)


	10. where are you going?

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

_I have the setting for this being the first episode of Season 4._

XXXXXXXXX

Jeffersonian

"Hey Angela," Booth said as he approached the platform noticing it was very quiet. "Where is everybody?"

"Around," she said nonchalantly. "To be honest, we weren't sure we'd be seeing you for awhile."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Seeley," Cam interrupted, "The FBI thought it was too much of a security risk to continue partnering with us after the Gormogon media storm."

"But that's why I'm here now," he said. "Didn't you hear? Goodman and the Director of the FBI brokered a new deal thereby reuniting us all."

"That's good news, but we're currently unable to help in that capacity as we are fresh out of forensic anthropologists."

"I don't understand," he said.

"Sweetie," Angela said with compassion in her eyes, "Brennan left this morning for England. Her flight was an hour ago."

"What? Why?" he asked quickly.

"Booth," Angela said with shock in her eyes. "She didn't tell you?"

"She was offered a position over there," Cam said flatly. "She resigned this morning and I never thought I would say this but I'm going to miss her."

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Seeley," Cam replied. "She's had a rough couple of months what with your funeral fiasco and Zack."

"She couldn't even come to work because the lab hadn't been repaired since the explosion," Hodgins said.

He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing as he turned and ran for the door.

"Go get her tiger," Angela yelled. "How romantic," she added in between her squeals.

XXXXXXXX

Booth arrived at the airport quickly looking at the terminal for British Airways. He bypassed the line of people waiting to check their luggage and approached the attendant.

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth," he said as flipped his badge open. "I need to commandeer a plane as a matter of national security."

"Um, I'll have to call my manager for that," the attendant replied.

"I don't have time for that," he barked through clenched teeth. "I need to be on the next plane to London."

"We have one leaving in twenty minutes but there are no available seats."

"I'll sit with the crew or even in the baggage area. I don't care how it happens just get me on that plane!"

It took twelve minutes for his credentials to be authorized and three minutes after that before he was buckled in the spare seat in the cabin watching the flight crew taxi to the runway.

A few hours later he was getting out of a taxi at Oxford University. He raced through the courtyard and found the Anthropology building. He saw a handwritten sign that read "Forensic Anthropology" with an arrow. He ran even faster.

He finally stumbled across a hallway filled with heavy wooden doors and scanned the name plates. There was an older man standing in front of one of the doors and he pulled a piece of paper off the door and started attaching a shiny new name plate that read "Dr. T. Brennan."

He knocked but there was no answer. He opened the door and stepped inside and marveled at the interior of her new office. It looked just like he always imagined Sherlock Holmes' office would look like complete with an antique globe and a plethora of other dust collectors.

He spun around looking at the open door as he heard voices approaching the office. One female voice he instantly recognized and the other belonged to man who sounded like John Cleese. He quickly decided to sit down in an empty chair and tried to look casual.

"Booth!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"That's funny, I was about to ask you the same thing," he said as he pulled her into her office and shut the door blocking her new colleague out.

"I don't owe you any explanations," she retorted. "And besides, I put you on my please notify list that I gave to Sweets."

He looked shocked and stunned.

"What's the matter Booth, did he forget to tell you?"

"That's a low blow Bones," he said. "I told you it wasn't my fault."

"I don't care whose fault it is anymore," she said robotically as if the emotion had been sucked out of her voice. "Besides, I've fulfilled a standing offer that had been presented to me a couple of years ago as I am now the head of the newly formed Forensic Anthropology Department.

"Congratulations, Bones," he said softly. "Really, I mean it. But you can't just run away. Zack made his own decision and you need to stop blaming yourself for it. It wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that?" she asked while her eyes brimmed with tears. "Everyone who's ever gotten close to me has either left or gotten hurt. How can you say it's not my fault?"

"Temperance," he said softly. "You have a family back there that loves you. Your dad and brother love you."

"My dad and brother left," she said as the tears rolled down her cheek.

"But they came back because they love you," he said. "They need you in their lives. So does the Jeffersonian. So do all the unidentified remains that still have yet to be discovered. Angela and Hodgins are getting married soon and they need you."

"What about you?" she said while wiping her tears away. "Do you need me?"

"Of course I need you," he said as he pulled her into a warm embrace that was definitely not a guy hug. "If you want to stay here, that's fine. I'll get a job at Scotland Yard. It doesn't matter. The only thing that does matter is where you go is where I want to be."

She looked up at him and gazed into his eyes trying to discern what he meant.

"I can't take credit for that one," he confessed. "It's a song by Dave Matthews."

"I don't think I've ever heard it before," she said.

He pulled out his IPod and gave her an earphone while he put the other in his own ear.

_Where are you going, with your long face pulling down?  
Don't hide away, like an ocean  
But you can't see, but you can... smell  
And the sound of waves crashing down__Is where you are, is where I belong  
I do know where you go is where I wannna be_

I am no superman  
I have no reasons for you  
I am no hero; oh that's for sure  
But I do know one thing

She smiled at him as he wiped the salty remains of a tear from her cheek.

_Where are you going? where do you go?  
Are you looking for answers to questions under the stars?  
If along the way you are growing weary, you can rest with me  
Until a brighter day and you're OK_

I am no superman  
and I have no answers for you  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure  
But I do know one thing is  
Where you are is where I belong  
I do know where you go  
Is where I wanna be

He smiled his big charm smile and kissed her forehead.

_Where are you going? Where do you go?_

Where do you go? Where are you going?  
Where do you go?

I am no superman  
I have no answers for you  
I am no hero; oh that's for sure  
But I do know one thing  
Is where you are is where I belong  
I do know where you go is where I want to be

Where are you going? Where do you go?

"So if you're not Superman," she asked with a smile. "Can I still be Wonder Woman?"

**A/N: **And of course if this is how that episode plays out then I want some royalties!! The song was Where are You Going by Dave Matthews Band. As always please review :)


	11. lets stay together

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing, although a few choice tidbits of the dialogue is borrowed, but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

The weekly visit to see Dr. Sweets was routine at best and uncomfortable at worst. Being emotionally poked in the eye or punched in the stomach was not something Booth liked at all.

Brennan discounted psychology as a soft science. After all "saying someone is a whiz at psychology is like saying they're a good at mind reading; it's a series of lucky guesses."

Booth wasn't as averse to psychology, however, he preferred a soothing British accent instead of the pre-pubescent therapist that had the power to end their partnership if his Star Wars tighty whities were bunched up enough.

This type of therapy was different and he knew it. Before, it was only because he shot a clown on an ice cream truck and he knew eventually he'd get his gun back. Now, there's a chance that he would be forced to settle for coffee with his partner. It was a slight chance but that much of a probability was enough to keep him worried about losing his "Bones."

Sitting in Dr. Sweets' waiting room for their supposedly final session seemed like torture. He'd been through real torture. But it was only physical. He could deal with that. This torture was emotional and he was tired from sleepless nights.

He glanced over at his partner who was feigning interest in a magazine.

"You need to calm down and relax," she said without looking in his direction.

"How can you sit there and be so flaccid when he could split us up at the drop of a hat?"

"Do you really think the FBI is going to break us up?" she asked. "If that were really true, why would they be putting us in partner's therapy?"

"That's a good point," he said as a smile crawled onto his face. "Besides, if he did split us up, I'd kill him."

"And that would mean you'd be in jail effectively ending our partnership," she said as she put down the magazine. "Why would anyone think wicker is the new leather is beyond me."

At that moment the fresh faced therapist opened the door and with a toothy grin ushered them into his office.

"Agent Booth. Dr. Brennan. How are things?" he asked politely.

"They'll be great once you tell us that we get to continue our partnership," Booth stated with a fake smile.

"I thought as much," Sweets said. "Dr. Brennan, Is that your wish too?"

"Yes," she said as she smiled at Booth. "I was told that I'm unable to lead a purposeless life and solving crimes with Booth is my purpose."

"Thanks Bones," Booth said with his charm smile. "I feel the same way."

"Interesting," Sweets said with a smile while scribbling notes into a notebook.

They quickly refocused their attention on Sweets.

After an uncomfortable silence, Sweets finally broke the tension he knew he had caused since he was the third wheel.

"I have a proposition for you. I'm writing a book and I want to study you and your relationship. You shouldn't work so well together yet you do."

"So if we agree to be guinea pigs, then you'll let us stay partners?" Booth asked.

"Nothing will change; we'll still have our weekly visits."

"And if we refuse?" Brennan asked.

"I'm making an offer you can't refuse," Sweets said as he saw a twinkle in Booth's eye as his Godfather reference had been acknowledged.

"I do not like the idea of being held hostage," she said.

"But if we think about it as a means to an end…" Booth said as his voice trailed off.

"Listen it's not that hard a decision," Sweets interjected. "It's either Al Green or Elizabeth Taylor."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said.

"Elizabeth Taylor was divorced like a hundred times…" Sweets said.

"And Al Green wrote the song _Let's stay Together_," Booth said. "I'm surprised you even know that song."

"It's on the Pulp Fiction soundtrack."

"Wait is that the song that has the chorus about times being good or bad or happy or sad?" Brennan asked.

"That's the one," Sweets replied.

"Well obviously we'll stay together," Booth said. "I didn't know that you knew that song."

"There are lots of things you don't know about me," she said with a smirk.

"Well at least now we'll be together so I can learn them," Booth said with his charm smile.

They stood up and started walking to the elevator when Brennan asked, "I can't come up with the melody for that song. I used to love the Tina Turner version back in the 80's."

Booth just smiled for a second and as they stepped into the elevator and waited for the doors to close before singing her the lyrics.

_I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do  
Is all right with me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you_

Since, since we've been together  
Loving you forever  
Is what I need  
Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue

She had been humming along and now she was ready to sing too as she remembered the words to the chorus.

_Let's, let's stay together  
Lovin' you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad  
Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad_

The elevator door opened but Booth hit the door close button again so he could continue singing.

_Why, why some people break up  
Then turn around and make up  
I just can't see  
You'd never do that to me would you, baby  
Staying around you is all I see  
Here's what I want us to do_

She chimed in again as the chorus was about to start.

_Let's, we oughta stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad_

The elevator door opened up again and he slung his arm around her shoulders as they laughed and walked out.

"Together?" she asked.

"As long as we both shall live," he replied.

She looked at him quizzically. "That sounds an awful lot like a wedding vow."

"Yeah, I guess it does," he shrugged. "Remember when I told you there are different kinds of families?"

She nodded but the expression on her face was one of uncertainty.

"Well there are different kinds of vows and since you don't believe in marriage, I'll take what I can get."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Do I need to sing the song again?" he replied. "I will, you know? I'll sing it to you every day for the rest of my life."

After an uncomfortable silence, she asked, "So you're in love with me?"

Sweets was just approaching the partners when he heard what she said. "Of course he is," he said. "Why do you think he was afraid I'd end your partnership?"

"I…umm…"

He knew he had shaken her up. "You already spend most of your time together anyway, it's just a logical progression of interpersonal dynamics," Sweets said.

"Yeah what he said," Booth chimed in.

"Sweets," she said. "Do you have any gum?"

"Sure," he said as he handed her a piece. "Why?"

She put it in her mouth and replied, "Just a quick experiment." She then went over to him and pulled on his lapels and kissed him passionately.

When they finally broke, she said with a smile, "I knew it. Just like before. You took gum again."


	12. hooked on a feeling

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"He was wearing what?" Angela asked as a smile erupted on her face.

"He had on a cowboy hat, a sleeveless leather vest and he had a bunch of gold chains around his neck tangled in his chest hair," Brennan said through laughs.

"I can't picture Booth looking like that."

"The only reason I can now is that was what he looked like in my dream," Brennan said. "But that wasn't the funniest part. He was trying to seduce me while singing Macho Man by the Village People."

"Sweetie," Angela said through fits of laughter, "that part I can actually see."

"Well it's interesting that even in my dream he continues to display alpha-male tendencies. This of course is exemplified by his crooning a song, claiming he wants to 'be my macho man' whatever that's supposed to mean."

Angela was laughing so hard her eyes were beginning to tear up.

"I think the part that sends it over the top for me is the chest hair," Brennan said.

"Out of everything in your dream _that _is the one thing that stands out?"

"In real life he doesn't have chest hair."

Angela looked at her friend mouth ajar. "And how would you know that?"

"It's nothing like that Ange," she said as she shook her head. "I saw him in the hospital bandaged up after my fridge exploded."

"Are you sure the explosion didn't singe it all off?"

"I'm positive," she said convincingly. "Remember when we were quarantined in the lab that Christmas? He was walking around in his tank top t-shirt and there was no visible fur sticking out."

"Sweetie," Angela said, "if you remember that many details about his chest then why haven't you explored further?"

"Angela," she said while blushing, "we're partners and partners don't cross that line."

"It all depends on your definition of partners," Angela said with a wink.

Angela got up to leave her friend's office as Booth approached. She started humming the melody as she walked by and winked at Booth.

He stood in the doorway of his partner's office and looked back at Angela who was laughing while walking away.

"So why is Angela humming Macho Man?" he asked.

"It's nothing," Brennan said.

"It's clearly something because I can still hear her laughing."

"I had a dream that you were dressed up like a disco person from the 70s and you were singing Macho Man."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Like I was dressed up like some 70s disco dancer?"

"Yeah," she said. "You kind of looked like a couple of the Village People mixed together."

"Well that explains the song choice then," he said. "Please tell me I wasn't the Indian?"

"No you were not the Native American," she corrected with a smile, "you were the cowboy and the leather guy."

He just stood there for a minute trying to think of what to say as his partner started laughing hysterically at her image of him.

"You know," he said, "I can live with the cowboy because the cowboy is an American icon, but the leather guy? Really?"

"Yeah complete with the chest hair and some sparkly gold chains," she said as she erupted into laughter once more.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this," he said with a smirk. "So why was I singing that God awful song?"

She stopped laughing and her breath hitched in her throat. "I think you were serenading someone."

"So I was trying to seduce you with Macho Man?"

"I didn't say you were trying to seduce me," she retorted.

"You didn't have to," he countered, "when you stopped laughing and your breath hitched that's a classic sign of guilt."

"What would I feel guilty about then?"

"You've probably untapped your hidden desire to have me try and seduce you," he said with his charm smile, "whether you're aware of it or not."

"I hate psychology."

"Don't worry," he said, "I hate disco so I would never try to seduce you with a disco song."

She smiled a coy smile as she realized she could twist this all around on him.

"Are you saying you'd try and seduce me with a different song?"

"I don't think I'd try seduction through song," he said with a smirk. "I'll leave that up to the pie."

He could see her blush as her eyes careened away from his.

"I might use a song to convey feelings to a woman I cared about, though but if I were to stay in the 70s I might use maybe Dreamweaver but I'd probably go with the Ooga Chucka song."

She eyed him incredulously, "the Ooga Chucka song?"

"Yeah I'm sure you've heard it but I'm almost positive that's not the name of it," he said.

"I'm quite sure I've never heard it before in my life and I'm not sure I want to."

"Indulge me," he said as he started to mimic a tribal warrior.

_Ooga Chaka ooga! ..._

He assumed his normal posture and then started singing in his best crooner voice.

_I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me.  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me.  
When you hold me  
In your arms so tight,  
You let me know,  
Everything's alright, ahhh_

She just smiled up at him as his arms waved around in grand gesture as if he were performing on Broadway.

_I'm hooked on a feeling,  
I'm high on believing,  
That you're in love with me.  
Lips as sweet as candy.  
Their taste stays on my mind.  
Girl, you keep me thirsty for another cup of wine._

She laughed as he attempted to dance some awkward disco dance moves.

_I got it bad for you girl,  
But I don't need a cure,  
I'll just stay addicted, If I can endure  
All the good love, when we're all alone  
Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on.  
_

_Ahhh, I'm Hooked on a feeling.  
I'm high on believing that you're in love with me.  
All the good love, when we're all alone  
Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on._

He leaned on the edge of her desk and wiggled his eyebrows in a mock seductive manner which resulted in her giggling even more.

_Ahhh I'm hooked on a feeling,  
I'm high on believing,  
That you're in love with me.  
I'm hooked on a feeling,  
I'm high on believing,  
That you're in love with me._

He grabbed her stapler and started using it as a microphone, which she erupted in laughter again.

_I say I'm hooked on a feeling,  
And I'm high on believing,  
That you're in love with me.  
I'm hooked on a feeling._

He finished and he took a bow.

She stood up and applauded, "You were right, I remember that song."

"I knew you would," he said as he pulled her in for a hug. "So was that better than your dream?"

"I definitely enjoyed it more than my dream so I guess my answer would be yes," she said with a smile. "But really, Ooga chucka?"

"What so it's not perfect but it's also not declaring my alpha male tendencies," he said with a grin as she elbowed him in his ribs.

"You know," he said, "trying to seduce you with singing really brings up an appetite."

"Well it's lunch time anyway," she said. "Let's go to the diner."

"Want to get some pie?" he asked as he flashed his biggest charm smile at her again.

"Why not?" she asked. "I'm feeling puckish."

**A/N:** Sorry about subjecting you all to a little disco but I heard the song the other day I thought that it would fit with something Booth would sing. It's Blue Swede and it's called _Hooked on a Feeling_. As always please review and let me know if you liked it or not.


	13. be mine

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Hey Bones," Booth said as he leaned against the doorframe of her office. "You in the mood for Thai food tonight?"

"Not tonight Booth," she said as she powered down her computer. "I have a date."

"Oh," he said as he sounded a little dejected. "With who?"

"A man I met online."

"Another one?" he asked. "Do you remember the last guy you met online turned out to be a cult member? What's his screen name? I'll do a background check for you."

"I don't need you to do a background check," she said as she rolled her eyes. "He's from the greater metro area and he said he works closely with law enforcement."

"Need I remind you that Kenton was a Federal Agent and he tried to kill you? There was also Will Hastings the murderous firefighter, firefighters generally work close with law enforcement."

She shot him a death glare and folded her arms across her chest. "For one thing I wasn't dating Kenton and point two; I can protect myself."

"So anyway, where are you meeting him?"

"We are meeting outside of the Verizon Center," she said. "He's got concert tickets to see David Gray."

"Ok, well at least let me chaperone you until you meet him," he said. "Plus if he's a jerk or something you can use me as an excuse to run."

"I suppose I don't have a choice in this, do I?" she asked as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "You'd just follow me like some voyeur anyway."

"I'd like to think of it as a Guardian Angel."

Two hours later, they're standing outside the Verizon Center.

"So you don't even know his real name?" he asked while shaking his head.

"No, he said he'd have a Steelers hat on," she said.

"That should be easy then," he said. "Most people here are Redskins' fans; you know red and yellow rather than the black and gold. So aside from the hat, do you know what he looks like?"

"No."

"So he could be some horribly disfigured leper?"

She shot him an icy glare. "I'm happy for you that horrific diseases amuse you."

"Okay, I'm sorry. So what time are we meeting Captain Fantastic?"

"We are not meeting him," she said as she slapped his shoulder. "I'm meeting him in approximately two minutes."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes scanning the crowd for anyone with a Steelers hat.

"It looks like I've been stood up," she said.

"Well give it another couple of minutes," he said reassuringly. "Hey your shoe's untied."

She bent down to tie her shoe and stood up with her eyes focused on the sea of people that were milling by.

"Well the show starts in 20 minutes," he said. "I suppose we should go in and find our seats."

She turned her head to look at him with a confused look. She noticed that he now had a Steelers hat on.

"I don't understand."

"When you were tying your shoe, I put on my hat," he said. "To further clarify things for you here's our tickets," he said as he pulled out the tickets and flashed his charm smile. "Come on, let's go in."

She sat dumbfounded for a minute. "What about the line?"

"Well the section closest to the stage has a special entrance so there won't be a line."

"No, I meant our line that you drew."

"Yeah, well you know," he said, "a wise man told me that since I drew it I have the power to erase it."

"A wise man?"

"Yeah a Mr. Bic and his bottle of WiteOut that I spilled a few days ago gave me an epiphany."

He put his hand at her lower back and guided her through the doors. They enjoyed the show immensely.

"I'm kind of confused," he said.

"Why are you confused?"

"Well I didn't get to hear my favorite song."

"What's it called?"

"_Be Mine_."

"What makes it your favorite? Why is that one so special?"

"Whenever I hear it, I always think of you."

They shared an intense stare as the crowd started cheering as David Gray came back onstage to perform his encore.

They broke their stare and turned to the stage just as the music started.

"Here it is," Booth whispered into her ear.

_From the very first moment I saw you  
That's when I knew  
All the dreams I held in my heart  
Had suddenly come true  
Knock me over, stone-cold sober  
Not a thing I could say or do  
'Cos baby when I'm walking with you now  
My eyes are so wide  
Like you reached right into my head  
And turned on the light inside  
Turned an old light on  
Inside my mind, hey_

He pulled her in front of him and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

_Come on baby it's all right  
Sunday, Monday, day or night  
Whether blue or white it's plain to see  
Be mine! Be mine!  
That rainy, shiny, night or day  
What's the difference anyway  
Honey 'til your heart belongs to me?_

_If I had some influence girl  
With the powers that be  
I'd have them fire that arrow at you  
Like they fired it right at me  
Maybe when your heart and soul are burning you might see  
That every time I'm talking with you  
It's always over too soon?  
That everyday feels so incomplete  
'Till you walk into the room?  
Say the word now girl  
I'll jump that moon, hey_

She turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck as his moved to her hips while they slowly danced.

_Come on baby it's ok  
Rainy, shiny, night or day  
There's nothing in the way now  
Don't you see?  
Be mine! Be mine!_

Winter, Summer, day or night  
Centigrade of Fahrenheit  
Baby till your heart belongs to me  
Be mine! Be mine!

She nestled her head in the crook of his shoulder.

_Thursday, Friday, short or long  
When you got a love so strong  
How can it be wrong now? Mercy me!  
Be mine! Be mine!_

Jumpin Jesus, holy cow!  
What's the difference anyhow  
Baby till your heart belongs to meeee?

My body's on fire, I'm always on fire,  
My body's on fire, I'm always on fire,  
My body's on fire, Don't you wanna stay with me?  
Be mine! Be mine!

She tilted her head up and they shared a tender kiss.

_My body's on fire, I'm always on fire,  
My body's on fire, I'm always on fire,  
My body's on fire, Don't you wanna stay with me?  
Be mine! Be mine!_

My body's on fire, I'm always on fire,  
My body's on fire, I'm always on fire,  
My body's on fire, Don't you wanna stay...

She took off his hat and put it on her head. "So how'd you figure out my screen name?

"I work for the FBI," he said. "Besides, I guessed your password three times; do you honestly think I couldn't do it again?"

"I believe that trespassing is a crime," she said with a wry smile. "Doesn't that mean my streak of dates that delve into illegal activities is continuing?"

"Well I believe that you stole something from me first," he said as he touched his chest.

"You sap!" she laughed. "Now shut up and kiss me again before I press charges."

**A/N:** I hope everyone liked it. As always please review :)


	14. let my love open the door

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

"Thanks Angela," he said. "And seriously, you are a very talented artist."

"I know I am Booth," she replied back with a wink. "I usually don't do commissioned work but this idea of yours was great."

"It may have been my idea but without your expertise, it definitely would have fallen flat."

"Well the subject matter was just…inspiring," she said with a smile.

"Ok enough with flirting with my fiancée," Hodgins interrupted before he turned to Angela. "Do I need to be jealous of him?"

"You have nothing to worry about," she said. "He's taken, it's just that she doesn't know it yet."

"Ah so we're talking about Dr. B.?"

"Yes, we were talking about Bones and now I need to make sure she doesn't get wind of it before I give it to her," Booth said as he pulled open his jacket exposing his gun to Hodgins.

"Don't worry G-man," he said as he leaned over to kiss Angela. "My lips are currently preoccupied."

"Good." Booth then turned to walk towards his partner's office.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks earlier, Booth had all he could do not to notice the observant eyes trailing him. He knew they were there but he denied their existence because it was easier to be ignorant of the fishbowl he was living in. It must've been getting to him more than he realized though.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the Royal Diner to indulge in a post case lunch. He opened the door for her and she shot him an icy stare.

"I'm perfectly capable of opening my own door," she said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be tended to like a child."

"I know you are but I was raised to be a chivalrous gentleman," he replied while putting his hand at the small of her back.

The waitress took their orders and Brennan turned to face her partner.

"Chivalrous?"

"Yes," he replied with a smile, "As in one who practices chivalry."

"I find it odd that what's considered chivalrous is indeed hindering a woman's ability to maintain self reliance. Chivalry is just another attempt to announce ownership of a person as a material object."

"I only opened the door for you to enter the diner," he retorted. "And besides I'm not announcing to the whole world that I own you because I don't and I don't want to own you because your independent fiery self is what I find most attractive about you in the first place and I wouldn't want to tame you."

"You find me attractive?"

His breath hitched in his throat before he answered lowering his voice a few octaves. "Of course I do, Bones, you're a beautiful intelligent woman and any man that you let into your inner circle would have to be crazy to let you go."

They gazed at each other for a moment before the food arrived.

"Angela was telling me she is giving a guest lecture for her friend's photography class on this afternoon," Brennan said. "She invited us to attend to showcase some of her latest artwork."

"Sounds good," he replied while trying to not to notice her stealing a fry off of his plate. "What time?"

"Five thirty."

"Great, I'll pick you up just after four and we can drive over together."

At 5:15, they were walking into the auditorium filled with students and faculty.

"I wasn't expecting this many students here," she said to her partner as they found a couple of seats towards the back of the lecture hall. "It seems like the entire Art department is here."

"And the CJ too," he said. "Criminal Justice," he added as he pointed to a few rows of students and a couple of professors that he knew. "I have given a few guest lectures here too, you know?"

Just as the head of the Art department walked to the podium on the left of the stage and started introducing Angela, Hodgins came over and sat next to the partners.

"The thing that I find most fascinating about art," Angela said, "is that it's everywhere you look."

The screen behind her showed a picture with a few glistening sparkles resting comfortably on a something that appeared both shiny and dark. The picture then zoomed out to show a brass doorknob.

"The trick with nature as well as forensic photography," she said as she smiled and nodded to the head of the CJ department, "is that you need to capture something without disturbing your target. I mean really, how do you think the National Geographic people get those amazing pics? The photographers certainly are keeping their distance and trying to blend into the background.

"It's the same basic principle with forensics. You need to be able to capture the scene and what happened there because the evidence tells a story," she said as the picture changed to a hand touching a piece of fabric. "Who can tell me what the story is here?"

One student shouted out "Seamstress" while another female student defiantly said "comfort."

"Why did you say comfort?" Angela asked.

"Well it's definitely not a seamstress as that's a man's hand and the way his hand touches the fabric it's almost as if he's trying to comfort himself rather than another as he's trying to maintain contact."

"Interesting," Angela said as she smiled devilishly. "Who agrees?" Everyone raised their hands. Angela pushed the button on her laser pointer and the picture zoomed out to reveal Booth's hand touching his partner's back as he guides her into the diner.

"That's us," Brennan says as her breath has suddenly been captured by her throat.

"I know," Booth says nonchalantly.

"Now what does everyone think of the story?" Angela asked again.

"Chivalry!"

"Being a gentleman!"

"True love!"

"Again, very interesting responses," Angela smiled wickedly as she pushed the button on her laser pointer. "I would have to agree with you all but I would add in denial, stubbornness, and a whole lot of sexual tension."

He glanced over at his partner and he could see her arms folded over her chest in a very defensive pose. He hoped when the presentation would be over, she would not kill him or maim him.

A new picture showed up again as it was Booth opening the door to the Jeffersonian and letting Brennan walk in first.

"Sometimes a good story can use a little soundtrack," Angela said as she docked her I-pod into the speakers on the podium and suddenly the auditorium was filled with music. "Here's Pete Townshend's _Let My Love Open the Door_."

The screen started scrolling through picture after picture of Booth in various chivalrous poses with his Bones.

_When people keep repeating  
That you'll never fall in love  
When everybody keeps retreating  
_

_But you can't seem to get enough  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart _

He glanced away from the rolling pictures and looked at his partner's eyes. He recognized the look. That was the look that showed when she was analyzing a puzzle. He sent up a silent prayer that she would understand why he had not only gotten involved in Angela's presentation but also that he had a part in it as well.

_When everything feels all over  
When everybody seems unkind  
I'll give you a four-leaf clover  
Take all the worry out of your mind_

As the steady stream of pictures continued all without repeating themselves and lasting only one second each, he reached over and patted her hand.

_Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart I have the only key to your heart  
I can stop you falling apart  
Try today, you'll find this way  
Come on and give me a chance to say _

He glanced over again and noticed her face was softening as she witnessed the empirical evidence that everyone else had been seeing for three plus years. He gave her hand a squeeze

_Let my love open the door  
It's all I'm living for  
Release yourself from misery  
Only one thing's gonna set you free  
That's my love_

He marveled at how many different pictures had been taken of them in nearly the same pose all in the past two weeks. He couldn't help but smile as her fingers intertwined themselves into his.

_Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart _

She glanced over at him with a quizzical look as if asking if it were true. He, of course, smiled with his eyes and motioned with his head for her to keep watching the screen.

_When tragedy befalls you  
Don't let them bring you down  
Love can cure your problem  
You're so lucky I'm around  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart_

As the song ended Angela shut off her I-pod and addressed the crowd again. "Now what does everyone think?"

"Hopelessly romantic!"

"Why haven't they done it yet?"

"Are they married?"

Hodgins stood up and interrupted. "I think the denied sexual tension is gone," as he pointed to the couple next to him who were sharing a passionate kiss oblivious to the outside world.

Angela squealed in satisfaction and the whole room turned to look back at the subjects of the presentation as catcalls and hoots could be heard from as far as the Great Wall of China.

**A/N: **I know this one is rather long but hopefully all of you will think it was worth it. I'd really love to see this hit 75 reviews before I post another one but if I get enough positive feedback I may keep going before I hit that mark. :)


	15. I'm yours

**A/N:** I don't own anything. Well maybe the writing but the characters or songs. Nope not a one.

_I'd like to say thank you to everyone that has enjoyed this story. Unfortunately this will be the final chapter as my inspiration for this story is on sabbatical and I need time to deal with my own personal issues before I write anything for awhile beyond the occasional one shot._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Bones," he called out with a smile. "I need to ask you for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" she replied with a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Next week, Parker's school is having a career day and I want you to come with me."

"Isn't it a little early to rush first graders into career paths?"

"It's not about career paths, it's about giving children hopes and dreams of unfiltered potential that they can grow up to be whatever and whoever they want."

"Booth!" she exclaimed. "Not every child will be given the adequate opportunities to be able to reach their utmost potential. There are several varieties of factors that contribute to success as an adult ranging from socioeconomics to parental education as well as the effects of peer pressure and recreational drug use."

"Bones!" he shouted as he clenched his jaw slightly. "They're only six years old. I think the point is to at least give them a goal, whether or not it's attainable or not is not our problem. Just about every little boy wants to be an astronaut and how many new astronauts does NASA take a year? Maybe a handful, if that? That doesn't mean they can't still dream about being an explorer or finding aliens or whatever."

"Okay, fine" she said as she was mulling it over in her head. "What would I have to do?"

"I'm not sure exactly but we get up in front of the class, like a show and tell, and explain what we do."

"And you want me there to help explain that we find murdered remains and put criminals in jail? Wouldn't that just frighten them?"

"Well we have to tone it down for our audience," he said as he reached up to her face and tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. "We can explain that we put bad guys in jail and that you use science to help. You can probably give a watered down explanation of the skeletal system or something else that's not graphic."

She smiled and said, "I can do that. Just pick me up that day."

Her smile quickly vanished.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What about Rebecca?" she asked. "Will she be there too?"

"She said she couldn't make it because she has to work," he said reassuringly. "That's why I got invited in the first place."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ange!" she shouted exasperation in her voice. "Please tell me it was you who dressed up the skeleton because otherwise there's a bizarre fetishist working here."

"Of course it was me Sweetie," Angela said with a smile as she looked over at the teaching skeleton that was adorned in a pink feather boa, a green sarong, a blue wig, and yellow oversized sunglasses. "I thought he could use a makeover."

"Angela Pearly Gates Montenegro! Please remove that ridiculous Technicolor catastrophe from my skeleton."

"Sheesh Mom," Angela said as was trying to hide the devilish grin that rose from the bowels of playful mischief. "Don't get your panties in a bunch, advice I'd take too but I'm not wearing any today. Hot lunch date with Hodgins and a supply room."

"Angela, I don't want to hear about your sexual exploits," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Now please take these garish clothes off my skeleton. I'm taking him to Parker's school tomorrow and I don't want to explain why my teaching skeleton looks like he's a transvestite from the red light district."

"No offense Sweetie," Angela said as she grabbed onto her friend's hands. "Six year olds won't be impressed by a skeleton but I've got an idea on how to help."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Next up class is Parker Booth," Mrs. Williams said. "Parker would you please stand up and tell us what you want to be when you grow up."

"I want to be a firefighter and a doctor and a policeman. But only if I don't turn into a superhero first," Parker said while the adults laughed.

"Wonderful ambition Parker," Mrs. Williams said with a smile. "Now tell us who you brought today."

"I brought my dad and Dr. Bones," he said. "My dad works for the FBI and Dr. Bones is his partner."

Mrs. Williams turned to Booth and instructed him to talk about what he does for the FBI.

"I'm a Special Agent with the FBI," he said as he pulled out his badge. "And this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." He noticed acknowledging looks from the other parents. "Yes, that Dr. Brennan. And when she's not writing best sellers she helps me find and catch bad guys and put them in jail."

"Do you have a gun?" a little boy asked.

"The FBI has rejected my application," Brennan said before she realized the boy meant Booth. "Sorry," she mouthed to her partner.

"Yes I carry a gun but I'd prefer not to have to use it."

"Is the FBI like a police officer?"

"We're very similar but the difference is, is that police can only catch bad guys in one town or state and the FBI can go anywhere in the country to catch the bad guys. But anyway, I believe Dr. Brennan has something to say."

"Hello, I'm a forensic anthropologist and that means I work with bones. That's why Parker called me Dr. Bones. Does everybody know what bones are?"

"They're in our bodies," a little girl said.

"That's right. Did you know that there are over 200 bones in your body?" she smiled as she saw the astonished looks on their faces. "Or that almost half of those bones are in your hands and feet and that some are very small while others are really big?

"Bones can tell you a lot about a person. If they were hurt or had a broken arm or even how long ago they lived. Did you know that at some museums there are bones from people that lived thousands of years ago? That was way before people had televisions or even cars and even before electricity."

Booth smiled at how natural a teacher she was and chuckled as her explanation garnered a few "wow" comments from the kids as the thought of living before television must've meant ancient times to these innocent kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were great Bones," he said as they walked towards the parking lot. "I can't believe that you even brought printouts of a skeleton for them to color. That was a great idea."

"Well I had help from Angela on how to present the information in a format that was age appropriate," she conceded with a blush.

"Still you're a natural with captivating a kid's attention," he said with a grin.

"Oh please, I just held their interest for three minutes, it's not like I was performing miracles or anything."

"Yeah well you were great today and you were great with baby Andy and don't think I didn't notice when you gave him a raspberry on his belly and displayed your dancing phalanges," he said as he noticed her blush again. "Oh yeah I saw that but I kept quiet because it was a tender moment that you shared with him and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

They got in the car and started driving back to the Jeffersonian in a comfortable silence.

"It makes me happy, you know, that Parker likes you so much," he said. "I mean I think you'd make a great parent and I don't think you give yourself enough credit."

"Just because I'm adequate with Parker doesn't mean I've changed my mind about having children."

"I know, I'm just saying…"

She shot him a glare but couldn't hold it for more than a second before his charm smile melted it away.

She felt like being distracted from her partner so she turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations.

"Hey, go back one," he said.

"Here?"

"Yeah I like this song."

The playful melody of the music filled the SUV and spilled out the windows as Booth bopped his head along to the tune.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to get you but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and I'm trying to get back  
before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

She turned and noticed him humming along with the lyrics and smiled widely.

_I won't hesitate no more  
no more it cannot wait, I'm yours_

Her smile morphed into a brow furrowed in concentration. He turned to his partner and flashed her his charm smile while singing along.

_well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
ah la peaceful melody  
it's your godforsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

He reached down and clasped her hand in his and gave a gentle squeeze.

_so I won't hesitate no more  
no more it cannot wait I'm sure  
there's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
this is our fate, I'm yours_

He stopped singing and he noticed her features slowly soften.

_I been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
and bending' over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
my breath fogged up the glass  
so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm saying' is there ain't no better reason  
to rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
it's what we aim to do  
our name is our virtue_

He stopped at a red traffic light and leaned across to his beautiful partner and cupped her face in his hand and slowly pulled her towards him until their lips met with enough electricity surging through them, it seemed like an invisible nuclear reactor was working overtime tickling the nerves of their lips.

_I won't hesitate no more  
no more it cannot wait I'm sure  
there's no need to complicate  
our time is short  
it cannot wait, I'm yours_

They only pulled apart due to the constant honking from behind them.

He smiled and said, "I'm yours."

She smiled back taking his hand in hers and said, "I know."

**A/N:** This was of course Jason Mraz's _I'm Yours_. Again I'd like to apologize for not continuing and incorporating everyone's suggestion. Thanks for your reviews.


End file.
